Various laundry appliances generally include a rotatable clothes vessel therein. For example, washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
As another example, the rotatable clothes vessel may be a drum of a clothes dryer appliance. A conventional appliance for drying articles such as a clothes dryer (or laundry dryer) for drying clothing articles typically includes a cabinet having a rotating drum for tumbling clothes and laundry articles therein. One or more heating elements heat air prior to the air entering the drum, and the warm air is circulated through the drum as the clothes are tumbled to remove moisture from laundry articles in the drum. Gas or electric heating elements may be used to heat the air that is circulated through the drum.
Such rotating vessels, e.g., a basket of a washing machine appliance or a drum of a dryer appliance, are usually constructed with a straight line seam, such as an axial seam extending along or parallel to an axial direction of the vessel. If such an axial seam of the vessel were to separate instantaneously over an entire or substantially entire length of the seam, particularly during rotation of the clothes vessel, the instantaneous separation could result in the separated portion of the vessel impacting other components of the laundry appliance. In such instances, the momentum of the vessel, especially during high-speed rotation, may result in a sudden and complete separation of the seam, and subsequently impact on neighboring components.
Accordingly, a rotating component for a laundry appliance which provides improved durability and/or a more gradual separation of the seam should such separation occur, would be desired.